


Robron+twins+Disney = cute shit

by caitpaige101



Series: Tumblr Promts [12]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Prompt fillAaron and Robert take their twin sons to Disneyland for their tenth birthday, Aaron doesn't like flying but he's doing it for the kids. Once they get to the park one of the kids just has to meet Mickry mouse and Aaron is also low key excited to meet Mickey.





	Robron+twins+Disney = cute shit

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did the prompt justice.
> 
> Might re title later on

obron,twins and Disneyland.  
Aaron may have done bit of flying in his time but that never made it any less scary. Robert had suggested that for the twins 10th birthday that they go to Disneyland (mostly because Robert still loved to flash the cash and Aaron did love Paris) and Aaron agreed, he could never say no to Robert.

All their bags were packed and in the car and off they set to the airport, Andrew and Ben were in the backseat on the tablet as Robert drove and Aaron was freaking out internally. 

Robert knew Aaron hated flying, it wasn't just the height but the closeness of the seats and the other people, so he booked them first class tickets. He was going to make sure Aaron enjoyed every minute of this family trip.

When they finally got to the airport, Robert revealed that they were flying first class and saw some of the tension leave Aaron's shoulders. Going through security wasn't too bad and they didn't have to wait too long to board their flight, Robert holding onto Aaron's hand all the way making sure he knew he was there for him. The twins were just in front of them, taking in the new experience. Robert hoped he packed enough in their carry on to keep them entertained for the just over an hour flight.

The flight itself wasn't all that bad. After they had been in the air for a while Aaron relaxed and started to talk about which rides they should go on and How he wished they had done this sooner. All the while his hands never left Robert's.

They decided that on the first day in Paris they would just lounge in the hotel they book, just twenty minutes from the park, so that the twins would be settled and rested for a early rise the next day.

“you know we haven't even done anything yet and I already think this is one of the best holidays I've ever had,” Aaron admitted quietly as the boys had gone to sleep.  
“I guess I've always wanted a family but I never thought I could have one.” he added   
“well now you have one and you're stuck with us,” Robert replied. He gave Aaron a quick kiss on the forehead before whispering his goodnight.

The next day they were up early,fed, dressed and ready to leave for a fun day in the park. Luckily Robert decided the best time to go was in February during school term 

“you want to take them to Disneyland in the middle of February?” Aaron asked   
“well yeah. It will be less busy as it is school term which I know isn't good as they're still young and probably need that time but we haven't ever done anything this big as a family before and I don't want to waste it.” Robert said batting his eyes  
“well you can be the one to call their school then.” He was told by Aaron  
“deal”

The line wasn't too long and Robert being Robert took pictures every other second.

“Mickey Mouse. Dad, dad.look” Andrew shouted as he used one hand to point at Mickey and another to pull at Aaron's sleeves.

Robert also looked in Andrew direction and then to Aaron. He knew Aaron loved Mickey, a fact not many people knew. He also knew Aaron would never admit it.

“Andrew, Ben how about a picture with Mickey?” Robert suggested and both their eyes light up.  
“Dad will join us?” Ben asked looking up at Aaron   
“yeah, sure, course I will” Aaron answered and then found himself being led by his twins. Inside he was freaking out,once again. He looked over at Robert whose smile got bigger when he started to get his camera ready.

“pop told us Mickey is your favourite”Andrew said   
“oh did he now” Aaron replied smirking at Robert   
“Is he right?” Ben asked   
“yeah he is.” Aaron agreed

After they had their picture with Mickey they spent the rest of the day in high spirits. Smiles never leaving anyone's face. Their laughs could probably be heard from miles away.   
They finally left the park after being there for Six hours and just flopped from exhaustion when they reached the hotel. The twins falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

“thank you, for today. I really enjoyed it.” Aaron told Robert after placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
“couldn't have done it without you. Oh also your Vic really liked that picture of you and the boys with Mickey. Think she said she was going to frame it.” Robert told him   
“funny, me mum said the same thing.” 

Both of them laughed quietly.  
“I mean it Rob, thank you and you know,”  
“I know”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep writers alive.  
> Feel free to message me or send me prompts on any of my socials  
> Twitter: @caitpaige101   
> Tumble: cait-p  
> Email: caitpaige101prompts@outlook.com


End file.
